


Wherever there's a will, there's a way

by florfering



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, So Much Aftercare, Vibrators, a little bit of, actually what constitutes as light bdsm???, all porn no plot, kevin is a pillow princess you Cannot convince me otherwise, say it with me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/florfering
Summary: Kevin takes on the one to hundred challenge, with Connor’s help.





	Wherever there's a will, there's a way

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ bourbon_neat](https://soundgasm.net/u/bourbon_neat/M4A-100-to-1-and-back-again-Hitachi-IFuckingLoseIt-22-minutes-Who-has-2-thumbs-and-is-a-moron-This-guy) in the GWA subreddit. even if youre inactive now youll always be in my heart as the markiplier soundalike. also, i found connor really hard to characterize since everyone is so caricaturized and i couldnt find a core trait that wasnt related to the church so i made one up myself. see how you like it.

“All set?”

Kevin checks his bonds, trying to pull his wrists apart and finds the silk rope secured tightly. He nods and offers a small smile to Connor, who returns the grin with a quick peck on the cheek.

Connor reaches behind Kevin’s head to tie the blindfold, and Kevin can't help but marvel at the feeling of the smooth velvety silk. So soft.

After Connor finishes and slips the fabric over Kevin’s eyes, he says, “Color?”

Kevin rolls his eyes behind the blindfold. Of course _Connor_ would ask before they even started. “Green, definitely.”

And even though Kevin can't see it, he knows Connor is smiling again. Feeling Connor’s weight leave the bed, he mentally preps himself, bracing himself for what would come next.

“You're beautiful like this, you know that?”

Which was _not_ what he was prepared for. Kevin flushes slightly, and he knows he's preening but he ducks his head and mumbles, “Just, get on with it.”

And Connor’s chuckling now, the bastard.  He's totally gonna—

_“Fuck!”_

The sudden start of the vibrations startle him, and even though the wand isn't in quite the right angle, Kevin finds himself gasping nonetheless.

Connor settles down behind him, and Kevin focuses on his weight on the bed instead. He leans back against Connor’s chest, pushing his ass flush to his crotch. He wiggles it a bit in revenge and huffs a laugh when he hears Connor’s sharp intake of breath over the vibrations and feels Connor’s dick growing hard. His hands get in the way a little, but he's not too concerned about that at the moment.

“You can start now, sweetheart.”

Right, right. Kevin takes a deep breath.

“One, two, thr—ah, three, four.”

And he shifts a little to see if he can get a better angle once he hits twelve, moving his hips a bit and his ass not at all accidentally grinding against Connor’s dick while he does so. He passes seventeen when he feels Connor’s hand on his hip, a silent request to stop moving, and, no, Kevin doesn't pout at that, he's not _that_ upset.

He stills anyway, and continues making his way up to thirty while Connor’s hand migrates over to his thighs and massages the muscle. Kevin doesn't mind in the slightest.

“Thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty— _hng_!"

Connor had grabbed the wand and started moving it in a circular motion right under the head of his cock, and little sparks of pleasure curl in his gut. His breath catches and for a moment, all he can focus on is the steady, constant stimulation on his cock and Connor’s cock insistently pressing on his ass.

“You're doing so well, sweetie. Keep going. Just relax, you’ve got this.”

Kevin feels his face get warm and tingles run down his back at Connor’s sugar sweet voice feeding him praise, but Connor is also fucking cruel, he decides, because he's moving the wand up and down the length of his dick now, which is starting to leak a good deal of precome. Real life Connor is just as bad as spooky Mormon Hell dream Connor. He tries to relax back into Connor, and starts again.

“Thirty—what was it, again?”

“Six,” Connor says while settling the head of the wand right at the base of Kevin’s cock. Kevin arches his back and gasps, and he doesn't know if he wants the vibrations to get stronger or to stop altogether. His hips keep jerking, though it's not clear if they're jerking toward or away from the wand. The buzzing makes for a steady build of pleasure, and it takes a good portion of Kevin’s effort to hold back whimpers.

Connor’s hand that's not holding the vibrator wanders up Kevin’s stomach, settling on his chest. Kevin takes another shaky breath. He's got this, he's motherfucking _Kevin Price_ , and he's not even halfway done.

“Thirty-six… thirty-se— _hah_ —seven...”

He manages to make it to fifty-four, and even though he's motherfucking _Kevin Price_ , everyone has a weakness. Just as he tries to count fifty-five, Connor settles the vibrator between his balls and starts playing with his nipples, rolling and twisting them between his deft fingers. With every sharp tug on them, Kevin jolts and shivers at the sensation.

He keeps restarting his counting and he wants so badly to keep going, but there's just so much going on and his balls are really taut and Kevin starts quivering like a small sapling in a strong breeze and he doesn't think he can keep going. He blinks back tears that slip out anyway and croaks, “Y-yellow.” He sounds _wrecked_.

Immediately, Connor stops his ministrations and switches off the vibrator, pulling it away from Kevin’s dick. “Are you okay?” he asks, maneuvering so that he's in front of Kevin instead of behind. Connor brings up a hand to cradle his cheek and Kevin misses the solid presence against his back but leans into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut behind the blindfold. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Y-yeah, fine, just needed a moment.” Kevin uses the reprieve to catch his breath. “Don't wanna come yet.”

After his breath evens out, he realizes that Connor never responded and calls out a worried, “Babe?”

Connor clears his throat. “I'm good, that was just... really hot.” He laughs nervously, and Kevin can just _see_ him licking his lips like he always does in his mind's eye. Kevin feels heat creeping down his back and across his shoulders and leans forward to wordlessly ask for a kiss, though the position puts some strain on his arms.

He feels Connor’s lips meet his and sighs into the kiss, letting out some of the tension he was holding in his body. He scoots forward until he's seated in Connor’s lap and he really wishes that his hands weren't tied behind his back at the moment.

It's fine, though, because while Connor breaks away from the kiss to make marks on Kevin’s neck, he wraps his legs around Connor’s waist and hooks his feet together behind his back. This position allows him to rock his body back and forth, mindlessly grinding his cock against Connor’s.

In between kisses, Connor mumbles against his neck, “Still want to keep going with the challenge?” Oh yeah, that's a thing. He reluctantly slows his rocking to a stop and nods.

They take some time to get into the same position they were at before, with Kevin seated solidly between Connor’s legs, leaning back against his chest, except this time, Kevin’s hands are in front of him. It's more comfortable for the both of them.

“Ready?” Connor asks, a hand holding the vibrator against the head of Kevin’s cock again.

Kevin hesitates before answering, “Can you not play with my nipples yet? It'll be too much if you do.” He feels Connor press a kiss to the space behind his ear.

“Of course,” Connor whispers, breath ghosting against his ear. Kevin shivers and nods.

“Then, yeah, okay. I'm ready.”

The wand turning on is his answer and Kevin lets out a shaky breath to get used to the vibrations.

He doesn't remember what number he was at, so he begins counting up from fifty.

“Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three…”

He blasts through half of sixty with a single breath, and counts sixty-nine with an immature giggle. Soon enough, he passes seventy-five. Connor flicks the wand up a setting and the next number morphs into a breathy moan before Kevin can register the fact that the vibrations are stronger.

Heat pools quickly in his stomach and he lets his head fall back onto Connor’s shoulder. He hears Connor murmuring, “Breathe, sweetheart,” and nods imperceptibly. He tries to do as Connor said, letting the tension drain from his muscles. His heartbeat thuds in his ears and there’s sweat pooling on the inside of his knees and the vibrator keeps him at an even level of bliss, neither going higher or lower. It's a bit frustrating, if he's honest. He just wants Connor to take the wand away and jerk him off instead, but he's _so close_ to the end. Already three quarters of the way, Kevin keeps reminding himself through the loose haze of pleasure in his mind.

He swallows thickly and starts counting again, each subsequent number taking more time and more effort to pronounce. Tears start welling up in his eyes again and this time he doesn't do anything about them, just keeps his eyes shut and lets them stain the fabric of the blindfold. Connor’s whispering gentle encouragements to him, but Kevin can't register what he's saying for the most part, catching a _perfect_ or _incredible_ every now and then. Connor tracing circles on his hip helps to ground him, though.

When he gets to the nineties, he has to take a couple moments between each count to catch his breath, licking his lips and swallowing before he can try to force the next number out. When did his mouth get so damn _dry_?

“N-nine, ninety-ei… _eight…”_

“Just a little closer, honey...”

“Ni... ninety… _ninety-_ n-nine, _hah_ … o-one hun—hundred!”

He did it! Connor owes him a lunch date now. A laugh bubbles from Kevin’s throat, but it cuts off when Connor switches the wand to a higher setting and pushes it between his balls again. Kevin can feel his whole body shaking and his thighs clamping down on Connor’s hand to keep it in place and his orgasm rapidly approaching and, _fuck_ , it's well deserved if you ask him, and he's just about to come—

when Connor nudges his thighs apart and he hears a telltale _snap_ of a cock ring and almost starts sobbing.

Actually, he does. “W-why?” He just wants to fucking _come_.

“I-I’m sorry, you were doing absolutely perfect, it's just that you were so fucking _hot_ and, well, I was inspired by you earlier—and I can take it off if you want, just safeword and I will—I was just hoping you could count back down to zero?”

Even though he only actually hears a couple words here and there of Connor’s prattling, the main gist is clear. Kevin almost refuses because the way his dick is straining hurts like a bitch and it's starting to get a little numb from the constant vibrations, but Kevin’s a sucker for a challenge and a glutton for pain, so he nods and takes a shuddering breath. Connor peppers kisses all over his neck in gratitude, and, fuck, he's a bit too excited for this in Kevin’s opinion.

He leans forward and taps the wand with his wrists, and Connor turns off the vibrator. Thank fuck, his dick felt like it was gonna fall off.

“You want it off for the rest of the…?”

Kevin falls back against Connor’s chest. “No, just… just, give me a moment.”

After a couple minutes that they spend lazily swapping kisses, he nudges Connor with his elbow, who turns it back on to the setting it was on before.

Except when he tries to focus and start counting, he finds that especially in this case, what he's doing is a _lot_ easier said than done. He's not any better than he was before at counting despite the brief rest, and he keeps tripping over his numbers. Also, it's a bit harder to count down than it is to count up. Kevin keeps skipping numbers and Connor keeps gently reminding him that he did, and every time, Kevin restarts from the number he skipped.

In the seventies, Connor leaves the vibrator at the base of his cock again and trails his fingertips up his stomach to linger at his chest and the light sensations leave him in a daze.

 _“Sixty-one,”_ he whispers. Kevin nods wordlessly. Right. Sixty-one. What number comes before that? Every time Kevin tries to think of it, Connor drags his fingertips lightly across his chest, effectively clearing Kevin’s mind of all numbers.

Sixty… sixty… sixty-what? Zero? That doesn't sound right.

Connor flicks one of Kevin’s nipples and he arches his back with a moan. He doesn't exactly protest against it, though, so Connor does it again. And again, this time, to the other one. He then switches to tweaking and gently rolling them, each movement adding to the heat in his stomach.

Kevin starts sobbing, alternating between jerking his chest out to seek out more and shrinking into himself to withdraw from Connor’s persistent hands with no rhyme or reason. He doesn’t know what he wants anymore.

Soon enough, he begins to hear stuttered _p-please_ s and warbled _Connor_ s and it takes him much too long to realize that they're coming from _him_. He tries to refocus back on the numbers to give him something to do other than _beg_ for something he doesn’t know, but he can't even remember which tens he was in.

His head falls back and lolls to the side. Connor says something, but it sounds like he’s underwater. Kevin can’t figure out what he’s saying. Connor’s hands leave his chest and he whines until he feels calluses on his overstimulated cock and whimpers.

The hand on his cock twists on the upstroke and Kevin cries out. He feels come land on his stomach and chest as Connor strokes him through it, softer now. As Kevin floats back down from the high of finally coming he realizes a couple things. First, the cock ring is out of sight, then after he notices that fact, out of mind. Second, the vibrator is off, which he's thankful for--he doesn't know how much more of that he'd be able to take. Third, Connor is petting his hair now, dragging his fingers through his scalp and Kevin is totally okay with that since it sends soft and pleasant tingles down his spine.

After a couple minutes where the haze in Kevin’s mind clears a little more but still addles his thoughts, Connor says, “Keep your eyes closed.” He does so, not questioning Connor’s motives, and feels the blindfold being lifted from his eyes. He snuggles back into Connor’s chest and when he feels something tapping on his wrists, he automatically raises them. The ropes unravel and Connor begins massaging his wrists. Kevin makes a content sound and feels sleep tugging at him in the corners of his mind. He curls up in Connor’s embrace and lets sleep overtake him.

When he opens his eyes next, it's light outside and Connor is sprawled over him, snoring lightly. It's too damn cold to be doing anything other than cuddle so Kevin moves closer to Connor and falls back asleep.

The next time he wakes up, it's to a hand drawing circles on his shoulder as his head rests on Connor’s chest, his leg thrown over Connor’s thighs. “Morning,” he croaks, straining his neck up to kiss Connor, but he farthest he can reach is the column of his neck so he plants a loud, wet smooch there and lets his head fall back down. He hears Connor giggling and smiles into Connor’s pec.

“Good morning to you, too. How was last night?” Kevin thinks back to the most intense orgasm he ever had and nods in approval. Then he remembers that on the way down he stopped before he finished and suddenly realizes something.

He raises his head to squint at the other man. “Hey, you weren't planning on me actually reaching one again, were you?”

Connor at least has the decency to look away with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. “I was just thinking that, y’know, seeing you so far gone that you can't even count anymore would be really… really good. And it was!”

“Good.”

“Yes. _Good._  Incredible. Sexy. Amazing. Need I say more?”

Kevin snorts and drops his head again. He closes his eyes and says, “Next time, just let me know when you're gonna pull out that cock ring. I thought I was gonna die back there.”

Connor laces their hands together and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> if youre curious as to what happened after kevin passed out, connor jerked it then cleaned kevin up and tucked them both into bed <3
> 
> and, if they seem ooc its bc they are babey!!! if youd like to talk more about nsfw mcpriceley hmu my tumblrs @florfering also please comment i have no idea how this is going to be received;;;


End file.
